Teasing, Biting, Crying: Ipod Challenge
by Cortexikid
Summary: "Stop staring," he grumbled. "I can't help it." she smiled. "Why, 'cause I'm so damn hot?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "No…well, yeah. I just like you so much better when you're naked…" Annie/Auggie


**Teasing, Crying,**** Biting: Ipod Challenge**

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: So, I was asked to do another of these. Here's the result, hope you enjoy!**

**Rules of Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Have a Nice Day – Stereophonics**

It had been a hell of a day.

Bullets, bombs and bastards.

"Chin up, Dorothy," comes the cheerful voice in her ear.

"Dorothy?" she asks quizzically, shaking her head at yet another one of his odd nicknames.

"Well, you're in a strange place with strange people just wanting to get home…I thought it was appropriate," she can hear the smile in his voice.

She smiles too, a thought occurring to her.

"So…who does that make you then? Tin man?"

"Nope, not Tin Man or Scarecrow-"

"-The Cowardly Lion then?"

He laughs heartily, a snort nearly escaping.

"Well, a wise woman once told me that I was cute and dependable, so, I guess in this instance, I'm Toto."

It's her turn to snort.

"Well, in that case Toto, have a nice day…and wish me luck."

* * *

**Fix You – Coldplay**

She was exhausted.

Numb.

Cold.

Hot, salty tears streamed down her face from dark hazel orbs. He could feel her shaking, trembling in his embrace. He had to help heal her. It was what he was here for.

"Annie…just let it all out. Shh…I've got you…I'm here…" he whispers into the darkness, squeezing her shoulders gently.

If it took all night, all week, all month, all year, he would be here. With her. Until she was better.

Until he could fix her broken heart.

* * *

**Just Like Heaven – The Cure**

"Okay, wait for it; wait for it…and…ta-da!"

Annie clapped loudly, whistling loudly at his success.

"That's amazing – how do you do that, Aug?"

He turned in her direction and fixed his face in a mock-stern expression.

"Ah, Ms. Walker, a true magician never reveals his tricks…" he half-whispered, leaning towards her, capturing her hand in his.

"Oh is that so, Mr. Anderson? And what would you say if I did…this…" she mumbled in reply before closing the gap between them and kissing him soundly.

The tech operative moaned as she pushed him back into the couch, straddling his hips.

"Well…Ms. Walker…you are persuasive but…I stand by my previous statement…" he muttered between kisses.

She leaned back to look at him, eyebrow cocked. He sensed her expression and smirked.

"Wow, you have better will power than I thought…or…am I just losing my touch?" she asked, nipping him behind his ear.

"Oh trust me, you aren't losing your…touch…" he nearly hisses as she bites a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

She smirks into him.

"Okay then…so…show me how you do that trick, Anderson, or I will…"

Auggie shook his head, laughing.

"Oh you are just evil, Walker. Okay, come a little closer and I'll tell you…"

* * *

**Fringe Theme Song – J.J Abrams**** (song is only like 30 seconds…)**

They both leaned back into the couch as she focused her gaze on the TV and he listened intently.

"I love this show."

"Me too."

"I can't believe I finally found someone to watch it with…"

"You are one lucky guy."

"That I am, sweetheart that I am."

* * *

**One Way Or Another - Blondie**

August Anderson had met many screwed up people in his career.

Crazies, murderers, thieves, liars, cheats…

But, in all his thirty two years, he had never met a stalker.

Until now.

"Annie Walker, are you following me?"

The CIA operative halted her tip-toeing and bit her lip nervously.

"No…I just so happened to be walking in the same direction as you," she rambled, flexing her fingertips.

"Right…you just so happened to be on your way to an all male gym," he smirked, turning around to face her, folding his arms across his chest.

Okay, so she'd been caught red-handed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my birthday tomorrow, would it? You wouldn't be trying to memorize my weekend routine would you, Walker?"

Silence met his ears.

"I can hear you tip-toeing away, Annie."

"I know," she called over her shoulder, "but let's pretend you don't…"

He shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips.

"STALKER!"

* * *

**Hot Blooded – Foreigner**

He lifted her up as her legs wrapped his waist.

It was everything they thought it would be, and more.

It was hot and frantic and sweaty and passionate.

He was a hot blooded male and she a feverish female and they wanted a good time.

That was all it was meant to be.

Pity they were just kidding themselves.

Because as soon as they woke in the morning, wrapped in a tender embrace, they knew, could feel it in their bones, that this, whatever happened between them, was so, so much more then just sex.

It was the beginning of a relationship.

One better then either of them could ever hope for.

* * *

**For Once In My Life – Stevie Wonder**

He couldn't believe his luck.

How had he managed to find someone, find her? The person he knew wouldn't dissert him, the person who needed him and he in turn needed.

He knew she was always there to support him in anything he did and help him through any pain or sorrow he had.

He had found someone to grow old with, someone to be there so he wouldn't be alone.

And he was there for her too.

Always.

And as they both prepared to celebrate their one year anniversary they both silently wished for many, many more years together.

* * *

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl – Jet**

She was wearing the boots again. The long, black boots.

The boots that drove him crazy.

"I heard you talking to him," he said, an edge to his voice.

"Who?" she cooed innocently as she lay on the bed waiting for him.

"Jai. I heard you…flirting with him…"

She laughed then, so hard that he scowled.

"Oh, Aug, I knew you were listening...it's true what they say….payback is a bitch," she finished, pulling him down on top of her and smothering his lips with her.

"So, what, you were trying to make me jealous?" he frowned, breaking the kiss.

She smiled up at him, his eyes focused a little to her left.

"Well, that all depends…did it work?"

He leans down, biting her lip.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? You little trouble-maker…"

* * *

**Hate Me – Blue October**

"You should…you should hate me, Annie! Hate me!" he growled, storming back and forth, not caring as he bumped into the edge of the couch.

"I…I could never hate you, Aug," Annie whispered, aching to reach out and console him.

"Yeah? Well you should! I could have got you killed today! MY mistake could have cost you your life!"

Suddenly, he drew back his fist as thumped the wall with all his strength.

Annie leapt forward as he hissed in pain and cursed loudly.

"Auggie…Auggie…come here," she cooed, reaching forward and cupping his face in her hands, forcing his chin down towards her.

His eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he fought her touch.

Slowly, she leant forward and pecked him on the cheek, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

After a few moments she felt him relax a little.

"I could never hate you…" she whispers again, knowing that he needed to hear it.

Everyone made mistakes.

Even him.

It just made her love him more.

* * *

**I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked – Ida Maria**

"Stop staring."

"I can't help it."

"Why, 'cause I'm so damn hot?"

"No…well, yeah. I just like you so much better when you're naked…"

Auggie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, Mrs. Anderson, why's that?"

Annie looked down at him as she pinned him to the mattress.

"Because, then I can do this…" she whispered in her best sultry tone before kissing her way down his torso.

"Oh," he grinned, "that's okay then…"

**A/N: So, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'd love a review! ~Cortexikid **


End file.
